Online Dating
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: THIS IS AN ADULT STORY- AND CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTS. THIS IS A YAOI STORY.


AUTHOR's REQUEST:

I am looking for someone with a deviantART account, or someone who is willing to do some art for free. If you or someone you know is interested, then PM me, and we'll work it out.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, A FREAKY KID Trunks, WHO DOES SOME ADULT THINGS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR AGREE WITH THIS STUFF, THEN I RECOMEND THAT YOU STOP READING NOW. YOU WERE WARNED.

Trunks' Freaky Side

It was morning, and an 13-year old Trunks has woken up, still in his pijamas, and stretches. It was a Saturday morning, and it was a dark gloomy morning outside.

Trunks didn't smell food cooking in the kitchen, so he" opened the door to his room, and walked down the halls of the mansion to his parents room. Before he knocked, he put his ear to the door, and heard something that he heard before.

"Uh Vegeta! Vegeta! VEGETA!" Bulma was yelling that in a horney tone, and Trunks started to feel something.

"Uh, what's happening? My weener is getting..." He felt his penis getting bigger, and he was feeling strange. "This feels weird, but it feels good."

Trunks ran back to his room, and shut the bedroom door.

"What time is it?" said Trunks, as he looked at the clock on his dresser. "9 in the morning?" He moved his eyes over to the computer, and thought, "I need to know what's going on. I never felt this before, and I need to know."

Trunks pulled out a chair, and turned on his computer. The computer turned on, and Trunks clicked on the internet. The internet slowly loaded up, and Trunks was getting excited.

Trunks entered the search field, and typed "What does it mean when my penis gets bigger?"

The webpage displayed several links, and Trunks clicks the first one, "Men's Sexual Excitment." The page opened up quickly, and there was a bit to read. He began reading everything on the page.

"An erection is when a man's penis grows from sexual excitment. There is many things that excites a man, such as, women's breasts, booty, and sometimes, even men."

"Hmmh," Trunks thought. He stuck his hand in his underwear, and rubbed up and down on his boneer. "I have to stop this, but it feels so good."

Trunks clicked the back arrow, and he hears a knock on his door.

"Trunks, you want something to eat?" asked Bulma.

"yes mom." Trunks replied.

"What are you doing in there?"

Trunks quickly opened up an old homework assignment, and said, "Just some homework."

She opened the door, and looked at the computer. "Oh okay. Do you want Goten to come over today? It's rainy outside, and I know you don't wana go over there in the rain."

"I dunno, I'll call him if anything."

"Okay, just let me know if he's coming." She shut the door, and Trunks hurried back to the internet. He weneat back into the search field, and typed "How To Stop Erection?"

The webpage showed several links, and he clicked on the first one again. His eyes browsed through the page.

"Men get erections whenever they're sexually excited. They can please themselves by masturbating. Masturbating is when a male massages his penis to his pleassure, and and they know when they're done when they cum."

"Cum?" Trunks was confused on all these professional terms, but the page explained everything.

"Cum is a white-milky substance is released from the penis when a man is sexually satisfied."

Trunks went back to the search field, and types "Man Masturbates Until He Cums"

Several videos pop up, and he clicked on the first link again. A video came up, and a skiny white male poped on screen.

Trunks lowered the volume, and he heard the man say, "You wanna see me beat my dick? For all you guys out there, I know you want it."

Trunks looked at the website's URL, and from that, he saw it was a gay porn sight.

The man pulled off his underwear, and revealed a heaver aball sack, and thick cock.

Trunks was stunned at what he was looking at, he thought, "Wow, that's hudge."

The man pointed the tip of his cock at the camera, and the head was so thick looking, it was making Trunks super hard.

"This is a dude, so why am I feeling like this?" he thought.

The man started rubbing his massive cock, and started moaning in a deep bear-like voice. A few minutes past, and he puts a pillow on the bed.

The man lays on top of the pillow, and starts humping it as hard as he can. The penis was pointed towards the camera, and after a few minutes, cum was trickling out.

"S... That's what cum is."

"Trunks, come get your breakfast," Bulma called. He quickly closed the internet, and ran to the kitchen. He sat down next to Vegeta, and Bulma put a huge plate of food in front of him.

"So Trunks," says Bulma. "How's school going?"

"Good," Trunks replied, and he said no more. Vegeta didn't speak either, and Bulma said, "Trunks, you're just like your father. I don't see why you're angry all the time."

Trunks quickly finished his food, and ran back to his room.

"Vegeta, what's wrong with him?" asked Bulma.

"Woman! How should I know!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta stood up, grunted, and walked away.

Trunks sat down at the computer, and went back on the porn site. He looked through all the videos, and saw one that he really liked. It was called "Big Bear Humps Tiny Little Friend."

The video came on, and two guys were having sex. The small slim guy was bent over on the bed, and a big muscular male was sticking his hard cock in the tiny man's butt.

"You like that," said the muscular man, as he slapped the tiny man's ass.

"Oh man, I'm feeling real good now," Trunks thought. The sounds of the spanking, moaning, and the two men's hips repeatedly colliding made Trunks grow very large in his undies. He felt a little wetnesss inside his underwear, and he rubbed his penis and felt the cum coming out.

"I'm cumming to the porn," Trunks thought. "I guess I like dudes. I like big penises up my butt."

Trunks was watching carefully, as the guy pulled his cock out of the smaller man's ass. The muscular man opened the smaller man's mouth, and shoves his cock in. He started slamming his hips in the man's face, massaging his dick with the smaller man's tongue.

Trunks was massaging his dick, and cum kept trickling out. The porn video finished with the muscular man spewing cum on the smaller man face.

"I want that," said Trunks. "I want that so bad."

A message popped up on Trunks' screen. it was from "BigBear666," and it said "Hey baby, wana talk?"

Trunks clicked the reply button, and responded, "I'm not signed up on this site, but let's E-mail chat. E-mail me at tbreifs ."

Trunks signed into his E-mail, and waited for a response, but one didn't come. He started to rub his penis some more, which made him even hornier.

Trunks picked up the phone, and called Goten's house.

"Hey Trunks, whats up?" said Goten.

"You wanna come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

Trunks refreshed the page, and he got a response back.

The E-mail had the username from the website, and it read, "Hey, my name is Gama, I wana know more about you. I live in West City, not far from Capsule Corp."

Trunks wanted to be honest and tell the truth, but he just couldn't. He replied, "I'm Trunks, and I live at the Capsule Corp family manssion. I was watching a porn video when you popped up."

Trunks sent the E-mail, and waited for a few minutes for a response to come through. He stood up, and rubbed his teenage butt, and thought, "Not to far from the Capsule Corp manssion, huh? I wonder if my butt's good enough for him."

A response came through, and Trunks sat down to read it.

"Nice, we're not that far from eachother. So, a porn video, huh Trunks? What was it about?"

Trunks replied, "It was about a big buff guy banging a small, slim, tiny guy in the butt. I really liked it." He sent the E-mail, and went to use the bathroom.

Bulma was still in the kitchen, and she said, "Trunks, you've been in your room all day. What's wrong?"

"I've been busy with my homework. Oh, and Goten's coming over."

Bulma smiled, "Well, at least you have friends coming."

Trunks ran into the bathroom, and took off all his clothes. He stared at his naked body in the mirror, and saw his penis erected. His hands rubbed the head softly, and cum was just trickling out.

"Yep, that's cum," thought Trunks. "The white-milky substance. I wana have a lot coming out like the big man did."

Trunks put back on his clothes, and walked back into his room. He got a response back.

"Nice! Are you gay? Which position do you like to be on if you are? How old are you? I'm 19, and if you're the right age, wana meet tonight?"

Trunks didn't know what to say. He thought, "I wana get my butt humped, but I'm too young. Wait, I know!"

Trunks replied, "Yes, I'm gay. I like to get my buttcrack humped by a big cock. I'll be honest, I'm a teenager."

Trunks didn't know if he should send it, but in the end, he hit the send button.

A few minutes later, the man responded.

"Do your parents know about this?" Trunks gulped, and thought, "I shdn't've put my real name. Oh well, can't change it now."

Trunks wrote, "No they don't, and I hope this can stay between us." He hit the send button, and then Trunks heard a knock on his door.

Trunks put a document on to cover the E-mails. He opened the door, and Goten was standing there.

"Hey Trunks!" said Goten with a smile.

"Hey Goten, come in." Trunks and Goten entered the bedroom, and shut the door.

"So, whatcha wana talk about?" Goten asked.

"goten, have you ever watched uh-was Trunks was stumbling, and couldn't say it. "Have you ever watched porn?"

Goten's face went into shock, and he said, "Why? Have you?"

Trunks smirked, "Yeah, I found some today. It was my first time watching it. What kind do you watch?"

"I watch all kinds, gay, straight, lesbian, I watch it all." Goten laughed, and Trunks sits down at the computer.

"I was watching some gay stuff today, and I really liked it."

Goten came over to the computer, and said, "Nice! I liked it the most too."

"Goten, there's something I wana tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."

Goten jumped up, and yelled, "I swear I won't tell anyone! What is it."

Trunks went into Goten's ear, and whispered, "When you were watching it, did a message from another guy come up?"

Goten thought, and said, "Yeah, did it happen to you too?"

"Yeah, and we started E-mailing eachother, and he wants to come over. Well, I think he does."

"Why wouldn't he," asked Goten.

"Because I told him that I'm a teenager, and he asked if my parents knew."

"That's where you messed up. You shd've lied and said you were a small person," Goten laughed. "What else did he say?"

Trunks pulled up the E-mails, and showed them all to Goten. He had a new one, and they read it together.

Gama wrote, "Ok, that's good. Since this is just between us, I have to tell you that I really like little boys."

Trunks jumped back from the computer, and Goten's eyes remained locked on the screen.

"Goten, he said he likes little boys."

Goten smiled, "He's a pedophile."

"What do I do," asked a panicking Trunks.

"It's up to you. Do you want him to come over or not?"

Trunks went back to the screen, and replied, "That's great! I was wondering if you had a big penis, cuz I wana see it. Can you send me a pic plz?"

Trunks hit send, and Goten just stared on.

Goten said, "You're actually talking to him? You must really want it up your butt."

"So Goten, you never told me if you responded to the message on the site."

"I didn't. He probably didn't like little boys like Gama."

A new message from Gama came, and it was subjected as "Penis Pic." They opened it up, and a picture of Gama's super thick, white, fat, cumming penis appeared.

"Wow Goten! Did you see that?"

Goten just held his mouth open like he was stunned. He wasn't moving a muscle, and he scretched in his little high-pitch voice, "Yeah, that's huge."

Trunks replied, "Wow Gama! That's amazingly large. I really like it."

Trunks clicked send, and looked back over at Goten, who was still sitting with his mouth open.

"You okay, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"That thing was just awesome," said Goten. "You're real lucky, Trunks."

Trunks smiled, and refreshed the page to check for any new mail.

Gama wrote, "Yeah, I kno that was huge. Lemme see dat little boy booty."

Trunks was shocked at what Gama wrote, and Goten was cracking up.

"What's so funny Goten," yelled Trunks. "He wants to see my butt, there's nothing funny about that."

Goten stopped laughing, and said, "How are you gonna take the picture?"

"I'm not, that freak doesn't need to see my butt."

"Trunks, he sent you a picture of his dick. You gotta send back."

Trunks grunted, "What would you do?"

Goten quietly, "I'd send it. He has a big dick, and wants to shove it up your butt. Send him the picture."

Goten pulled out a camera phone from his pocket, and said with a smile, "Don't say you don't have a camera."

Trunks gritted his teeth, and asked, "Are you gonna take it?"

Goten locked the door, and said, "Yeah, that's the only way you'll get a good picture, right?"

Goten turned on the lights, and said, "Okay, drop your pants Trunks."

Trunks stood up, turned his back to Goten, and bent over.

"Can't you just do it like this," Trunks said in winy voice.

"Trunks," said a disappointed Goten. "You have to drop your underwear."

Trunks felt embarassed about showing Goten his butt, but he wanted Gama to see it, so he dropped his underwear.

Goten took the picture of Trunks' snowy white, fat, muscular butt. He sent the picture to Trunks' E-mail.

Trunks sent it to Gama, and looked at Goten who was unlocking the door.

"So goten, what da ya think of my butt? Do you think Gama will like it?"

Goten stayed quite, and said, "I guess, but you'll be lucky if he comes over. He has a big dick."

A response came back, and Trunks read it.

"That's a nice ass for a teenager. I like em fat. Is it tight?"

Trunks looked over to Goten, and asked, "What should I say?"

Goten sighed, and said, "You're clueless Trunks. I know everything about sex talk, and I'm surprised you don't. C'mon Trunks, you're older than me."

Trunks wrote, "Yeah it's nice and tight. I need a fat dick to weaken these tight booty muscles."

Trunks hit the send button, and glanced back over at Goten.

Goten was smiling, and he said, "Trunks, I don't think you should be doing this."

"Shut up Goten! I need this. It doesn't sound right, but I need it."

Goten just stared at Trunks, and was amazed at how they were both growing up. Both were teenagers, going into High School soon, and having these uncontrollable sexual feelings.

"I've never seen you like this, Trunks. I thought I probably would've done something like this before you."

"Well Goten, I guess I'm more freaky than you." Trunks refreshes the page, and another E-mail comes through.

Gama wrote, "Well... If you need someone to loosen that booty up, I can do it for you. Do you wana meet tonight."

Trunks didn't look at Goten for a response, and wrote, "Sure! Ya know where the Capsule Corp mansion is?"

Goten put his hand on Trunks' shoulder, and said, "So, you're really going through with this?"

Trunks shoved him away, and yelled, "Yes!" He refreshed the page again, and E-mails were coming back and forth.

Gama wrote, "Yeah, I know where it is. I don't want your parents finding out about this, so how about 1 in the morning?"

Trunks replied, "Sounds good:) Meet me at the front entrance, and I'll sneak you in." Trunks finished the E-mail by leaving the man his cell number. He sent the E-mail, and once again looked at Goten for approval.

"Hey Trunks, it might be weird to ask, but can I stay and watch?" Goten laughs, and Trunks looked very serious.

"No Goten! What's your problem."

"I wana see how big his penis really is."

"C'mon Goten, we need to have our own alone time. You're lucky I even told you about him."

"So, what are you guys gonna do?"

Trunks paused for a second, and said, "I don't know. It all depends on the moment, ya know."

"Can I stay and watch? Can I? Can I?" Goten Pleaed.

"Look Goten," Trunks shouts. "You can stay, but don't even speak to him. Act like you're sleeping."

Goten jumped up, and cheered, "Don't worry Trunks, I'll be good."

Trunks kept staring at his E-mail, waiting for a response, but nothing came. He stared at his phone, but nothing came there either. He just decided to go about his day, and wait until 1 in the morning.

The day quickly flew by, and it was 1 o'clock in the morning, the time Trunks was supposed to meet Gama. Goten was laying standing behind Trunks, as Trunks was waiting at the door for Gama.

It was pitch black out, and everyone was sleeping. Trunks and Goten were the only one's awake.

"You think Gama's gonna come Trunks?" Goten whispered.

"Yeah, I sure hope so. I hope he cums in me."

They both chuckled, and stared into the night, waiting for Gama to come. Trunks' phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID, it was Gama.

"Hey Gama, what's up?" Trunks said.

"I'm just about to pull into the parking lot. You waitin for me?"

Gama's voice was quiet, and deep. Way to deep for a 19-year old, but whatever, Trunks didn't care much.

"Yeah, I'm waitin for ya. I'm ready for you to destroy me."

Car headlights shined on the building, and a tall White muscular male steps out. He was carrying a plastic bag, and was on the phone.

"Okay baby, I just got out of my car, and I'm about to come in."

The main door opened, and Gama walks in.

"So you're Trunks?" said Gama.

"Yep, it's me." Trunks replied.

"Let's go to the bedroom and we can talk some more."

Trunks walked up to the bedroom, and shut and locked the door. It was Gama, Trunks, and Goten in the one bedroom.

"Hey Trunks, who's the other kid."

"He's my friend, Goten. He just wanted to watch us, ya know. Do you mind?"

Gama looked down at the spiky haired Saiyan boy, and said, "Not at all. If he wants to watch his friend suffer."

Trunks smiled, and Goten was still trying to figure out why Trunks would do this. Why would a rich teenager do something like have sex with a supposed college student.

"So Gama, what's in the bag?" asks Trunks.

Gama opened up the plastic bag, and pulled out handcuffs, lotion or lubricant, wetnaps, and whipped cream.

"Wowh," said Trunks with a shocked look on his face.

"don't worry baby," says Gama, as he puts his hands on Trunks' shoulders. "I don't wana hurt you too badly."

He leans Trunks down on the bed, and Trunks said, "Hurt me daddy. Hurt me badly."

Gama leaned down, and kissed Trunks' child-like lips, and said, "I'm gonna hurt you, little boy." He slowly pulled his pants down, and he yanks Trunks' down.

Trunks tried to get a looked at Goten, but Gama was blocking the way.

Gama pulled his underwear down, and asked, "Trunks, what do you think of this?" His penis was waving back and forth in Trunks' face, and Trunks didn't know how to take it.

"Wow, I couldn't believe it until I saw it," said Trunks. "That's huge, Gama."

Gama felt a tap on his butt, and Goten asks, "Can I see it?"

Gama turns around, and held Goten by the shirt. "You wana see it, or do you want it in your mouth?"

"Uh Gama," Trunks said. "You're here for me, not Goten."

Gama turned back around, and pulled Trunks' underwear down. Trunks had a hard boner, and Gama flipped him onto his stomach.

Trunks' fat butt cheeks were amazing to Gama. He grabbed the lube, and squirted a glob on his finger.

Gama spreaded Trunks' cheeks apart, and rubbed the lube in Trunks' hole. The hole was slowly opening, and Gama went in as far as he could go, and Trunks was enjoying it.

Goten got up close for a good view, and he saw Gama's index finger circling his friend's butt hole. The lube did it's job by opening him up, and now Gama used the lube to make his penis a bit more slippery, so it won't hurt Trunks.

"You ready for this, little Trunks," says Gama, as he spanked Trunks' left butt cheek.

Trunks was moaning in a high-piched, horny teen's voice, "Yeah Gama, I'm ready."

Gama opened Trunks' cheeks, and his penis easily slid inside Trunks' butt. The warmth of Trunks' big fat pillow-like cheeks were making Gama stream pre-cum. He pinned Trunks to the bed, and laid on top of him. He locked both of their legs together, and started thrusted his pelvis into the little 13-year old Trunks' soft, smooth, thick, warm butt cheeks.

Trunks was moaning with pleasure, as Gama humped his butt crack, leaving puddles of pre-cum. Trunks had his face burried in the pillow, and he was saying, "Uh Gama, you shd've been in my life sooner."

"Yeah baby, I shd've." Gama continued to thrust his hips into Trunks, but he started to speed up. He repeatedly slapped Trunks' cheeks, and Trunks liked it.

"Spank me harder Gama," Trunks demanded.

Gama did as he asked. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Went Gama's hand on Trunks' ass.

Gama started thrusting his hips as hard as he could, and his penis was just slipping back and forth. Trunks was moaning frantically, as cum was just streaming out Gama's dick.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! goes their hips as they collide harshly. Then SQUIRT! SQUIRT! went Gama's dick when the sperm was spewing out.

Gama stood up, and whiped his dick with the wetnap.

"Wow kid, I couldn't even use the cuffs and other stuff."

"Don't feel bad about yourself," Trunks said with a smile. "I have a warm thick butt, and just being in it will make anyone cum quick."

Gama pulled up his pants, and Trunks did the same.

"Thanks Gama, I'm gonna go use the bathroom, and poop all the cum out."

Trunks left, and Gama looks down at Goten.

"What did you think of that, Goten?" asked Gama.

"You did a good job, but still, you ended to quickly."

"You think so? Trunks has a thick booty crack ya know."

Goten laughed, "Yeah, it's big alright. Mine is uh-was

Gama bent down, and whispered, "Don't tell Trunks I did this, but here's my number. Give me a call if you need your butt muscles untightened."

Goten looked stunned, and replied, "Uh- uh- uh, okay."

Trunks came back in, and Gama grabs the bag.

"Trunks, I gotta go, but call me again if you need some butt plumming done."

"Yeah sure," Trunks said with a smile.

Gama left, and both boys were laying in bed. It was a good night for Trunks and Gama, but what about Goten? Will he ever do what Trunks did?

(Author to Readers)

This was a one-shot story, but I might make a second chapter with Goten, and it'll be more sexual interactive. I'm sorry for the lack of sexual interaction in this chapter, but I was pressed for time, so I had to rush things if I wanted to keep my promise of this story being published for this date. If you want a chapter for Goten, then review, or PM me to let me know, and I will make it. When I get at least 3 reviews, then it'll be up.

Please review, and like the Natarick Lao facebook page.


End file.
